


Search for it

by mysleepyhead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is an idiot, johnlock ficlet, just sweet fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/pseuds/mysleepyhead
Summary: A short ficlet I wrote on tumblr to celebrate 800 followers. And decided to just upload it here.It's silly. But I love it.





	

Sherlock moved restlessly in bed. The thought has been killing him for days. And his mind cannot do anything about it. And is coming up with no answer.

 

He sat up. The red digits of the table clock showing it was 4.30 a.m.

 

He has to know. He has to.

 

He opened the laptop and put a query on the search bar.

 

_How to know if you are in love?_

 

The search engine came up with millions of answers.

 

Sherlock started to read them

 

‘Whenever you see that person, your heart flutters like a caged bird, butterflies start flapping in your stomach. Your knees go weak. Your head goes dizzy…’

“Who writes these things? Teenagers?”

 

Sherlock closed the laptop with a thud ,frustrated.

 

“Of course teenagers write these things. No grown up man has the time to spare time about stupid things called love.” he grunted in his throat, and laid in the bed. Looking at the ceiling. Just over which John was having a peaceful sleep. Not knowing that Sherlock is losing his own sleep over the thought of him.

 

 

————

 

 

“Did you sleep well?” John threw the question over the cup of tea. Brows furrowed in concern.

 

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t i.” Sherlock answered hurriedly. Does John notice everything?

 

“You have..” Gesturing under his own eyes, John said, “Dark circles under your eyes.”

 

“It’s nothing. It’s just…. The case that is wearing me off.”

 

“Which case? The double homicide? I thought you solved that one.”

 

“No, not that one. I… I am reopening an old case for research’s sake.” Sherlock said nonchalantly.

 

_Yeah old case. Truly._

 

 

“Mind telling me about it?” John smiled, showing interest.

 

“Nope.” Sherlock went back to the laptop. Noticing John shrugging and getting back to his breakfast.

 

He continued to look. Looking at how John’s lips changes shape when he eats, how they change when he smiles. The crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

 

And felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

 

_Butterflies?_

 

 

Sherlock opened a new tab and put another query in the search bar.

 

_How to know if he loves me back?_

 

‘He cares about you. Whenever he sees you he smiles the brightest. He is constantly there for you. No matter what happens…’

 

 _That he does_. Sherlock grinned.

 

And he constantly tells you how much he loves you.

 

 _That he never does_. Sherlock’s smile faded.

 

And he closed the laptop.

 

 

————

 

 

Sherlock returned to the flat only to discover John standing in front of the window.

 

“What are you looking at?” Sherlock asked, hanging his coat in the hook.

 

_Heart fluttering like a caged bird._

 

 

The late afternoon light was making John look soft and beautiful.

 

John looked back. A smile in his face.

 

“You were using my laptop in the morning.”

 

“I was ?.. I do that all the time. I thought that you didn’t mind.” Sherlock was confused.

 

“No I don’t. But… The thing is you forgot to clear the browsing history this morning.”

 

Sherlock stopped breathing.

 

_How to know if he loves me back?_

 

_How. To. Know. If.  He. Loves. Me. Back?_

 

“Did you get your answer?” John started to walk slowly towards Sherlock.

 

_Knees go week._

 

“Is he constantly there for you?”

 

 _Another step_.

 

“Does he care about you?”

 

_Another step._

 

“I am waiting for answers Sherlock.”

 

_Another step._

 

So close that Sherlock saw his reflection in John’s eyes.

 

“Yes.” Sherlock managed in a choked voice.

 

“Then why are you still confused?” Sherlock felt a warm breath on his skin.

 

“You never said it.” Sherlock closed his eyes.

 

“You stupid genius. You couldn’t deduce that yourself?” John whispered.

 

And Sherlock felt a soft pressure on his lips. A pair of warm and soft lips on his own. A brush of thumb over his cheekbones.

 

_Head goes dizzy._

 

 

The kiss lasted for one minute maybe. Felt like eternity.

 

And Sherlock looked at John when they parted.

 

_Whenever he sees you he smiles the brightest._

 

“There are ways of saying I love you. You know? Without saying it. I do that all the time.”

 

“You do? What are the ways? What do you say?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

 

John laughed.

 

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://love-in-mind-palace.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
